The Addams Chronicles Part Two: Along Came A Spider
by SpiderFlash 1273
Summary: Peter Parker never knew what he was getting into, becoming friends with Drake Addams. Drake never knew he would meet Tony Stark. But, life has a way of making things happen. But when secrets about Drake's life come into full view, secrets even HE didn't know about, his whole world is turned upside down. Ironic, wouldn't you say? Considering the job he has. (MCU Spider-Man, FYI)
1. The Best Of Friends Can Keep Secrets

My name is Drake Addams. Maybe at one point in my life, that would be all I am. Just some nerd with barely any friends, nothing interesting to tell. But those days are over. I'm something else now. My story is a bit… complicated. You sure you want to hear it? Well, if you're still here, I'm sure you do, so I won't disappoint. Maybe then, you'll understand. But before we get to me, we need to start somewhere else.

January 23, 2017. Universe 130321; Earth 199999.

Meet Peter Parker. Going to be a high school sophomore in the next school year, scientist, something of a genius. He's also The Spectacular Spider-Man, superhero. And he is bored out of his mind. He's currently riding the train to Midtown School of Science and Technology. Ready for yet another mind numbingly long and boring day of school, Pete occupies himself by wondering what crime queens will hold for him after school when he goes out swinging. When he finally gets to school, ready to go to his locker to get his books, he's surprised to find the principal waiting for him when he gets there.

"Peter!" Principal Morita says upon seeing him. "I'd like to talk to you for a bit. Would you mind coming to my office with me?" Peter shrugs, his eyebrows raised. _**What's**_ **_going_** _**on? **_He wonders. He follows the principal to the main office, expecting something bad to happen, not knowing for sure what was going to happen. **_Am I in trouble?_** When Morita opened the door, Peter was even more surprised to see someone else in there already, sitting down in one of the chairs, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a navy blue jacket and jeans with a black tee shirt, and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

Before I continue, yes, that's me sitting in the chair.

The person looked no older than Peter, and upon hearing the door open, the kid looked over at Peter. Principal Morita smiled still, and said "Peter, this is Drake Addams. He's an orphan, and is new to school. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to show him around, seeing as he has the same classes as you." Peter gave a sigh of relief, and smiled. "Sure, I can show him around." Peter extended his hand, and said "I'm Peter. Peter Parker." And Drake, upon sensing how friendly Peter was, stood up and took it. "Nice to meet you, Peter," Drake said, smiling back at Peter. And with that, the two exited the office.

Peter quickly discovered, along with everyone else in the school, that Drake was incredibly smart. Not only did he get 100% on the post test in science, but he did so without studying at all or having any apparent previous knowledge of what was going to be on the test. Quickly accepted onto the school's Academic Decathlon Team, he excelled among the ranks. He was just as smart as Peter, if not smarter. He also possessed a very witty, snarky, and sarcastic sense of humor, which many people noticed. Upon meeting Peter and joining the decathlon team, he also met Ned Leeds, as well as Michelle Jones, Liz Toomes, and a very annoying Flash Thompson. Drake quickly noticed that Peter was extremely bored, however, and was confused, for Peter seemed like one of the smartest people in the school, and normally those people would be very interested in school. Or at least, that's what drake assumed. "You seem bored." Drake told Peter when they were at lunch. Peter looked up at him, and nodded. "School's just boring." Peter replied. "I've got better things to do." Drake shrugged, and looked around. Seeing that nobody was paying any attention to them, drake leaned in close to Peter.

"You know that Spider-Man guy? From YouTube?" He asked Peter, who looked up at him slightly. "Yeah. I know about him." Peter replied. "I've been researching more about him, and I've been working on this for a little while, but I think I've replicated his webs." Peter instantly started paying more attention. "You're serious?" Peter asked. Drake nodded. "Now, it's only a prototype, but if my calculations are correct, it should work just fine." Drake pulled up his jacket sleeve, and showed Peter a strange looking watch on his wrist. Peter looked closer at the watch, and upon further examination, he found that it connected to a button in the palm of Drake's hand, and the center of the watch appeared to be detachable. "I call it the 'Web Watch.' It's covert, portable, and it gets the job done. Still need to carry tons of extra cartridges with you if you use it, though. Can't hold a ton of fluid. If you want, I could show you after school?" Peter looked back at drake. "I mean," drake said quickly, "it's okay if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion, I understand if you're-" "Yeah! I'd love to!" Peter interrupted. Drake smiled. "Great." And with that, Peter had another thing to look forward to after school.

At last, the school day finally ended, and Peter, excited to start his patrol, quickly left the building. Unbeknownst to him, Drake was following him, wondering where his new friend was going. Peter quickly retreated into an alleyway, with drake still following him. Peter took off his casual clothes, and put on his Suit, comprised of a red hoodie, blue sweats, and a pair of large circular goggles. Drake stepped out from behind the trash can he was hiding behind, revealing himself to Peter.

"So this is why you were bored in school." He said aloud. Peter turned around and looked at him, his eyes widening. He took off his mask, staring at Drake. "You're Spider-Man." Drake stated. Peter shook his head quickly, stuttering, but Drake just smiled. "It doesn't matter to me." He told Peter. "I just have one question. Does anybody else know?" Peter stopped stuttering, and shook his head. "Nobody." Peter told him. "Aside from you, of course." Drake sighed. "I'm in no place to judge, you probably have your reasons not to tell people. But you can trust me, Peter. Give this thing a test drive for me, will ya?" He threw Peter one of his Web Watches, and then Drake started to walk away. He stopped just before the exit to the alley, and said to Peter "You might want to put your mask back on." Drake then left the alley, leaving Peter awestruck.

Drake kept walking until he reached the orphanage. But he didn't walk in the door. He didn't have the chance to make it that far. As he was forced into the alleyway next to the orphanage, he only had one thought. **_I'm_** **_being_** **_kidnapped! _**As the person dragged him further down the alley, they continued to cover up his mouth so as not to make too much noise. Once they were out of sight, the person hit drake over the head with a lead pipe repeatedly, until he finally blacked out from the pain.

**A/N - Hey guys! As you can tell, I'm now going to be posting a SECOND story, on top of HIAMB. This story, if you couldn't already tell, has connections to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, not the normal marvel comics. While I will be basing most of it off of that, I will be taking certain... free liberties. Regardless of how much fun I have writing this story, this brings up another thing that greatly disappoints me: I have zero ownership over any of the things that I write about here. I don't make any money off of this, it's all just for fun, and as fun as it is, it's tiring to do these things without gaining anything from it. I don't own the MCU, I don't own UNDERTALE, I don't own Star Wars, or Harry Potter, or X-Men, or The Flash (wow, that was really on the nose foreshadowing, wasn't it?). Get the hint yet? I own nothing. ... Except Drake Addams. I made him specifically for these stories, so I guess that makes me his creator, and that means I own him. Any relation to real people is completely coincidental. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy reading this story as well as Corsiva's. Have a good day!**

**-SF**


	2. Experiments Can Change A Person

When Drake came to, he was… well he wasn't quite sure where he was. From what he could tell, someone had placed him in a small room with concrete walls, flooring, and ceiling, and one of the walls was also made of bulletproof glass. In the corner of the room, there was a single, small, moldy, mattress. Drake himself appeared to be wearing a skintight black leather uniform, with a red symbol on both shoulders. Drake couldn't understand what it was exactly, or much of anything else for that matter. His brain just felt… fuzzy. Drake tried to move further towards the glass, but found that something was keeping him in place. Upon looking, he found that his legs were chained to the wall. _**C'mon, Drake! Snap out of it!**_

Drake focused more, and quickly deduced that whoever kidnapped him must have put him in a cell of some kind. Looking closely at the symbol on his shoulder, it looked like… a skull with tentacles? _**That looks familiar… where do I know it from?**_ He rattled his brains, and then his mind came back to Captain America. His eyes widened, and he remembered what the symbol was. _**Hydra.**_ Drake bent down to reach the chains, and pulled at them with all his might. Unsurprisingly, nothing happened.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said from beyond the glass. Drake turned around. Drake couldn't see who the person was very well, but he didn't need to. At that point, it didn't matter who it was that kidnapped him. "Hey, Sergeant Jackass! Where am I?!" Drake shouted at the person. They ignored Drake's question, and proceeded to pull a needle out of their pocket. "Now that I know you're alive, we can move on to experimentation." Drake kept staring at them, his eyes full of defiance, not an ounce of fear on his face. Then the gas started to flow into the room, and Drake suddenly felt extremely sleepy. Before he passed out again, he could swear that he saw the man smiling. But not a normal smile, a wicked one. They said one last thing. "Hail Hydra."

Peter was getting extremely worried for Drake. During the day, he had given Drake his phone number and address in case he needed to call, or just if he wanted to talk. Drake had said that he would call him later, but Peter hadn't seen him or heard from him since Drake had seen him in costume. Peter kept looking down at the Web Watch, hoping that something would happen to show that Drake was okay. But nothing had changed, yet. Peter sighed. _**Oh well. I can wait.**_

Drake woke up with a start. _**Headache. Room spinning.**_ He tried to rub his head, but he couldn't move his arms. He looked down at himself, quickly spotting what was going on. _**Arms and legs… strapped to table.**_ He struggled for a bit, but to no avail. Just then, the door opened, and a man walked in. The man was wearing goggles, and a lab coat, with brown hair shaped into a bowl haircut. "Hello, Drake." The man said. "My name is Doctor Otto Octavius." Drake stared into Octavius' face. "I know who you are." He spat. "Where am I? Why am I here? What are you going to do to me?" Octavius grinned wickedly, and replied "Just going to run some tests." Octavius walked away from Drake, over to a surgical tray, and starting looking through the tools. "I brought you here because my superiors asked me to create an army of… enhanced individuals."

Drake pieced it together in his head. "So, you were ordered by Hydra to create an army of super people, and you decided to kidnap me and bring me here as your guinea pig and first test subject. Is that what I am to understand?" Octavius looked back at him and grinned wider. "You are an intelligent one aren't you? Yes, that is correct." Octavius turned back around, and continued looking. Drake stared at him, and continued struggling, trying to escape. Nothing happened.

Octavius finally found what he was looking for, and Drake stopped moving to see what the doctor was holding. It was the needle from earlier. Octavius turned around to walk towards him. Drake started struggling even more. Octavius smiled seeing him squirm. "Afraid?" He asked. "The only thing I'm afraid of," Drake replied sarcastically, "is that syringe giving me as ugly a mug as you. I mean, seriously? The bowl haircut? Really?!" The doctor stopped smiling, trying to find a place to put the needle in. He sighed, and muttered to himself "I really didn't wish to do this." Then suddenly, four metallic arms extended out, ripping through the lab coat, and grabbed his limbs, holding him in place. The force of the arms was excruciating, and he felt like his bones were about to break… or shatter more like. The doctor moved in closer, holding the needle menacingly. "This may cause some discomfort." He said, before jamming the syringe into Drake's arm, releasing whatever was inside of it into Drake's bloodstream.

Then the pain began. It started small, almost as if he had been bitten by a mosquito, but it quickly escalated until it felt like his entire body was on fire. Octavius pulled the needle out, and the pain intensified. "What did you just do to me?!" Drake screamed. Octavius continued smiling, and as Drake slowly lost consciousness, he replied "Just injected you with a serum to change your dna, make you stronger. Better. More powerful. And more adept to further changes." Octavius turned to leave, but just before exiting, he told drake "I hope you enjoyed your life up to this point. Because you're never returning to it again." And then, just as the door closed behind Octavius, for the third time in one day, Drake passed out.

**A/N - Yeah, So, this Drake is going to go through a lot worse stuff than Corsiva has. At least, what Corsiva has gone through at this point (wink wink). Drake here won't have the darkest story per say, but he certainly won't have a pleasant life, as you'll soon find out. I think that it just makes him the {ERROR, SPOILERS DETECTED}, that he {CANNOT COMPUTE, PLOT POINTS NOT YET REVEALED}. But enough of me talking about all that, you probably don't care anyways. Regardless, please comment and/or review, maybe share this or my other story with some people you know, and just in general, have a good day.**

**-SF**


	3. Escapes and Revelations

Peter looked at the clock, which now read 6:34. And drake still hadn't shown up yet, or even called to tell Peter he was alright. Peter checked his phone, which showed no recent messages. He checked the Web Watch, which still lay unmoving. He even checked the window, as if anyone actually entered or exited through there except for him. He sighed. Nearly 4 hours had passed, and he still couldn't find Drake anywhere. What could've happened to him? He looked over at his mask, considering whether or not to go out looking for him. He didn't need to think again. Grabbing his backpack and shoving his costume into it, he started moving for the door. But he stopped just before leaving, and looked back at the Web Watch.

Without hesitation, he put it on, and gave a quick "Bye, May!" as he hurried out he door to look for his friend. He just hoped he could find him.

When Drake woke up, he was back in the cell again, the chains once more attached to his legs. He sighed, and lay back down on the mattress. He thought back to what Octavius had said earlier about whatever the serum was that was now inside him.

"Just injected you with a serum to change your dna, make you stronger. Better. More powerful. And more adept to further changes." **_Further changes. He sounds like a parent telling their child that what they're going through is "perfectly normal."_** Then he had a thought. **_Wait a second… he said it would make me stronger?_** Drake sat up, moving towards the chains, almost acting upon instinct.

He reached towards the chains. **_I wonder…_** And as he gave a semi strong tug on the chains, they were pulled clean out of the wall, taking some of it with them. Drake's eyes widened, and he put his hands back on the chains, and started to squeeze. The chains shattered. He then felt a sudden tingling in the back of his head, and he heard Octavius coming back towards his cell. He turned around to see the doctor standing outside of the Bulletproof glass with a clipboard and a pen in his hands, the metallic arms no longer attached to his body. Sensing his opportunity, Drake sprinted towards Octavius, and punched the glass, shattering the entire wall, and causing Drake to land on top of Octavius.

Octavius took a moment to refocus, and he reached for his gun, but it was too late. In that moment he had taken, Drake had already disappeared. Octavius looked around, wondering where he had gotten, but it didn't take long. He just had to look at the hole in the wall behind him. Looking closer, he saw Drake skid to a stop two dozen yards away from Octavius, and turn around. Octavius pointed his gun and unloaded 6 shots at Drake. Drake had already started sprinting back towards Octavius, and it looked to Octavius as if several of those shots would make their mark. Feeling the tingle again, Drake felt as if time was slowing down around him, and he easily dodged the bullets, moving at speeds that an Olympic athlete wouldn't be able to handle. As he approached the doctor, he readied his fist, ready to end this. And before Octavius could even react, Drake had reached him again, and with a mighty blow, he had knocked Octavius off his feet with his uppercut, sending Octavius flying into the wall.

**_Umm… did I just kill a man?_** Drake walked over to Octavius slowly, examining his body, and checked for a pulse. **_Okay, so he's not dead. Just unconscious… and might have a slight concussion._** Drake continued to examine him, and added **_...Or 7._** He walked away from the doctor, back towards the hole in the wall he created. Drake walked into a slightly ajar door, and found the room he was in earlier. On the surgical tray, he saw a syringe, which was empty. The syringe was labeled as "EXPERIMENTAL." Drake recognized it almost instantly, it was the one that Octavius had used on him earlier. Drake searched around a bit more, and he found three things. One, he found his spare Web Watch, two, he found his phone, which he put into his pocket, and three… **_Is this Octavius' laptop?_**

Drake put on the Web Watch, and opened up the laptop. **_Passcode protected. Figures. But, he didn't know that I am a skilled hacker._** Drake connected his Phone to the laptop, and begun to run the hacking sequence. Within two minutes, the computer would now let him access it. He opened the document titled "Personal Log," and started reading once he reached that day's date.

"January 23, 2017. 3:06 p.m. I have successfully captured my first test subject. They are still unconscious. Good. That will make things much easier. I almost feel bad for them. Almost. Moving them into the experimenting chamber. Side note: must think of better name for experimenting chamber. 4:30 p.m. Experiments successful. Subject unconscious once more, most likely so that their brain can let their body fully understand and complete the changes to their biological make-up. No clue what's happening to them right now. If my calculations are correct, the serum should have finished spreading by now, and I should be able to take them back to their holding cell. This shouldn't take long.

"6:36 p.m. Subject didn't even wake at my presence. Didn't make it easier, though. Upon entering the room, I found them making violent spasms and convulsions. My arms could barely hold them in place. However, once I managed to administer some anesthetics, their body went limp. As I brought them back to the room, the strangest thing happened. Their hand got stuck to my metal arm. I had to remove the arms to examine them, but upon looking at them, I found no evidence that it was something with the arms. Must check on that later. Have to check on developments subject made."

Drake continued to stare at the screen, hoping that what he had seen was incorrect. When suddenly, the tingling started again, and he heard Octavius starting to wake up. He scrambled to put the Laptop inside of the backpack he had just spotted, and strap the pack to his back, when the truth dawned on him. **_Oh no. I've just trapped myself._** Drake looked around the room for a way out, but the only ways appeared to be the door, and an air vent. **_Yup. I'm trapped._** Then, Drake thought about how the log said something about his hand sticking to the metal arms. **_I wonder…_** As he walked over to the wall, and placed his hand upon the surface of it, and slowly began to climb up the wall, towards the vent. **_Note to self: make sure to tell Peter about this when you escape. Other note to self: make sure to freak out about this before telling Peter._** As he crawled in front of the vent, he ripped off the vent cover, throwing it down to the ground. As he got into the vent, he began moving through the maze, hoping that the vents lead outside.

**A/N - Spoiler Alert: they do. Obviously. Anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter? I'm trying my best here to make it as interesting as possible, but it's not easy when I'm not doing anything involving action. That's not to say that this story will focus more on action, though; that's not the point of these stories. These stories are about the individual Drakes that reside in them; how they differ, how they're similar, how they grow as characters, how they deal with problems and struggles unique to them. No one Drake Addams is going to be the same in my stories, and the stories are going to be following them as they mature and grow. Sure, they might all follow the same general ideas and principles (most of the time), and they might all be orphans (at least, the ones I write about are), but that's where the similarities end. They have different stories, and different adventures, and I want to capture that as best as I can. Anyways, that being said, make sure to comment and/or review, if you like this "story" make sure to check out my other "story," it currently has 16 chapters up. I hope that you've had and continue to have a good day, and I'll talk to you later.**

**-SF**


	4. Advice Comes In Multiple Forms

Peter knocked on the door to the orphanage in his regular clothes, so as not to raise suspicion, and he politely waited for someone to answer. After a few seconds, a woman opened the door, scowling. The woman was wearing a dress, one that had become gray, almost as if it had been the only thing she had worn her entire life, and she herself had gray hair with green eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked Peter.

"Peter Parker, ma'am." He replied simply.

She narrowed her eyes, and said: "If you want to sell me something, I'm not interested," and she started to close the door.

"I just wanted to know if a 'Drake Addams' had been here recently?" Peter asked slightly frantically. She started opening the door again, but only slightly.

"I haven't seen that ungrateful boy since this morning." She told him, and her tone told Peter that she was telling the truth. "Now go away!" She added, and she slammed the door in Peter's face. Peter sighed, and started walking away. **_He wasn't there, either. Where could he be?_**

Suddenly, Peter's phone started going off. He pulled it out of his pocket, and saw that he had gotten a text message from Drake.

40.748454, -73.985628. Meet me on the roof.* Peter input the coordinates into Google Maps, and was shocked to see that the coordinates were that of the Empire State Building, but he still put on his costume in the nearby alley. Spider-Man quickly made his way over to the building, and crawled up the side to make it to the roof.

When he got up there, he felt the familiar tingle at the back of his head, and looked around. It wasn't, however, a warning of danger, as Peter quickly found out. It was more like… that he wasn't alone, that somebody nearby was like him. He looked around more, and saw Drake looking off into the distance, standing right on the edge dramatically.

"Thanks for coming, Peter." Drake said out loud, without even looking back at him. "I appreciate it."

Peter stepped towards him, taking his mask off, and said jokingly: "I get that people like their last act to be spectacular before they commit suicide, but this is just ridiculous, Drake." Drake chuckled a bit, and looked back at Peter, smiling. Peter hadn't noticed before, but Drake looked extremely tired, and he was now wearing a black uniform with the HYDRA symbol on his shoulders. Peter stepped back in shock after seeing the symbol.

Drake sighed, and asked: "You want to know where I've been all day, and why I'm dressed like this, right?" Peter nodded. Drake told Peter the whole story, right down to every detail. Peter was even more surprised.

"So, uh… that was… not what I was expecting." He told Drake. "Like, at all. So let me get this straight: You were kidnapped by THE Doctor Otto Octavius, as in the world-renowned Nuclear Physicist, to be experimented and tested on to create the first of an army of super people for Hydra, and you now have Spider Powers like me, which you used to knock out Octavius and escape the facility." Drake nodded, and sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Peter." He said out loud, as he sat down, kicking his legs off the edge of the building. "I don't fully understand my powers, or how to use them. I mean, what if I turn into some kind of monster, or something happens and someone dies?" Drake sighed.

Peter sat down next to him, and started: "I know what you're going through. When I first got my powers, about a month ago, I didn't know what to do with them either. So, when a man ran past me carrying a bag of money, which I had just seen him steal, I did nothing to stop him. That night, my Uncle Ben was shot and killed. But when I chased down the guy that killed him, I found out that it was the robber I let go."

Drake looked over at Peter, feeling slightly remorseful, and finding it much too easy for him to relate to Peter for his liking. "That night, I learned the ultimate lesson: With great power, there must also come great responsibility. Now, to honor my Uncle Ben's death, I do my best to fight crime and help others under the mantle of Spider-Man."

Peter looked over at Drake, and continued: "I know that I can't control what you do. It's your choice really. But if you want my opinion, I think that you should use your powers for good." Peter stood up, and put on his mask, throwing Drake's Web Watch at him. "Better than doing nothing, and I'd appreciate the help." Then, Spider-Man jumped off the edge, swinging away and off into the night, leaving Drake feeling thoughtful, still on the roof of the empire state building.

The next morning, when Peter left for school, he was surprised to see Drake waiting outside for him. Drake looked up at him, and smiled.

"Hey Pete." He said. "I've been thinking about what you said last night." Peter looked over at him as they walked towards the train to school.

"And?" Peter asked.

"I think you're right." Drake replied. "But first, I need to figure some things out, and I've got just the tools to do it." Drake patted his backpack, and said: "I forgot to mention it last night, but on my way out, I snagged Octavius' laptop. Thought it could come in handy." Peter grinned. As the two continued towards the train, Drake felt the tingling again. So did Peter, and they both stopped.

"You feel it too?" Drake asked Peter quietly, who nodded.

"From what I've gathered, the tingling seems like part of some sort of 'Danger Sense.'" Peter explained. "It tingles whenever we're within a certain distance of danger." They looked around a bit, and Drake thought to himself If only I could see into those buildings.

All of a sudden, he could see someone, clear as day, hiding behind one of the filing cabinets, a gun in their hand. Drake moved in closer. The person seemed not to notice him. Drake moved over so that he could hear the person.

"What do I do?"

"Keep following them. Should the subject's companion gets in the way, eliminate them immediately. But bring the subject back alive." Drake didn't need to hear anything else. Quickly, he moved around to the alley, and Peter followed him.

Drake moved closer to the wall, still able to see the man, and got in position to grab the man through the wall. The man, unaware that Drake could see him, looked back through the window, and was confused as to where Drake and Peter had gone. Seeing his chance, Drake tore through the concrete wall, grabbing the man by his collar, and slammed his head into the ground, rendering the man unconscious. Drake went back to the front door, and walked in to examine the man closer. He appeared to be wearing military gear interlaced with Kevlar, but had a black helmet with polarized lenses. On the shoulders, lay that symbol.

"HYDRA." Drake stated aloud, a hint of malice in his voice. Taking off the mask of the thug, Drake pulled a comms device out of his ear, and examined it.

"Hey Drake." Peter called. "We gotta get going, we're gonna be late for school." Drake pocketed the earpiece, and walked out of the building.

"We could get there faster on foot." He told Peter, who nodded, and the two headed off towards school, Drake taking to the rooftops and Peter just swinging, carefree and agile. Drake put in the earpiece, and turned it on.

"Hey there, Sergeant Jackass!" He said.

Peter didn't look at him, but asked: "Talking to Octavius?" Drake nodded.

"Addams! How did you get this comms device?" Octavius said in his ear.

"You might need to get better henchmen if you want to get me." Drake replied. Octavius groaned. "Listen, Otto." Drake said. "You can torture me, kidnap me, experiment on me, or even kill me. You can do whatever you want to me. But if you threaten my friends, my family? If you do anything to them, I'll do a whole lot more than just knock you out and take your laptop."

As they landed, Drake finished: "Don't touch my family. And by the way, if you really want to get me, you're gonna need to do it yourself. Ciao." Turning off the earpiece, Drake looked over at Peter.

"Wow." Peter said, eyes wide. "That was intense." Drake shrugged, and the two started walking the rest of the distance to school. "Why didn't you swing to school like me?" Peter asked him as they continued forward.

"Because I tried swinging last night to get back to the orphanage, and I smacked my face into a building." Drake replied. "Plus, I didn't calculate how much web fluid I would need to get there, so I ran out halfway home."

Peter didn't look at him, but said: "Come over to my place after school. We can work on more designs then." As they approached the school, they noticed one thing: they were early. "Well this is new." Peter said aloud. "I've never been early to school before." Drake shrugged again, and the two continued walking towards the school. Suddenly, the sun seemed so much brighter, his surroundings blinding. The entire world was just putting in too much, and Drake couldn't handle it. Peter rushed over to his side.

"What's wrong?" He asked Drake.

Drake closed his eyes, and replied: "Eyes. It's just like… like…" "

Like there's just too much input?" Peter finished for him. Drake nodded. Peter continued: "I have the same problem. Why do you think I use those goggles on my mask?" Drake chuckled, and got up, seeing the world get just a tiny bit darker as his eyes adjusted to the light, but still putting on a pair of sunglasses nevertheless.

"Well, we should probably just enter the building." He told Peter, and the two left to start another long day of school.

**A/N - Hey, so, uh, how are you guys? Remember when I was posting two stories at the same time (or just posting in general)? Yeah, me too. Well, now that I've finished all of my finals for the semester, I have a WHOLE lot of free time on my hands, with it being summer for me right now. So, I _should _be able to post more often, on both my stories. But just to be safe, you should perhaps take what I say with a grain of salt. Anyways, I hope that you guys are doing well, and continue to do well. Please review this story, I'd love for some feedback. You can ask questions, you can give suggestions on how to improve the story, you can even just say that you're enjoying the story so far (not that I understand why you would, but still). With that out of the way, have a good day, and I'll see you back here next time. And remember... "One person _can _make a difference. 'Nuff said." R.I.P. Stan Lee- you will be missed, but your legacy will outlive us all. Excelsior.**

**-SF**


	5. How To Reopen Old Wounds

The day couldn't have ended any earlier for Peter and Drake. Sprinting back to Peter's house, they easily made it there in a matter of minutes.

"Hi, May!" Peter said as they walked in.

"Oh! Hi Peter!" Peter's aunt called from the kitchen. "How was school?"

"It was good." Peter replied. "I've brought over a friend from school." May walked out from the kitchen, wearing an apron and glasses.

"Hey!" She said, seeing Drake. "I'm May Parker."

Drake gave a slight wave, and said "Drake Addams. Nice to meet you."

"Do your parents know you're over here? Will you need a ride home later?" She asked. Drake's smile faltered, and he looked down at his feet.

"No, they don't know, but I don't think I could tell them even if I wanted to." He felt his eyes getting hot, and he sat down. "Unless you want me to pull their 10 year old corpses out of their graves and write it on their skulls." He felt a tear run down his cheek. May felt sorry, Peter just didn't know what to feel. Peter sat down next to his friend, putting his arm across his shoulders, and May moved in closer to comfort him as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said apologetically.

Drake nodded, and replied "It's fine. The only problem is that with me being 5 at the time, and me being myself with my stupid photographic memory, I remember every single detail." Peter hugged him awkwardly, but Drake didn't really care. "I still haven't told Frisk the whole story." Peter was confused, and it showed on his face.

"Frisk?" He asked.

"My younger sister, frisk. She's in eighth grade now. She was only 2 when they died. I never wanted to give her the whole story. It would horrify her. But right now, I just need to get this off my chest." Peter nodded, and Drake continued.

"Like I said, it happened when I was five. Me, Frisk, my parents, and my grandparents were all on a road trip through manhattan. It was a beautiful day outside. We were just passing the empire state building when it happened. A man purposefully slammed his truck into our car, causing us to swerve off the road, and crash into a building, killing my grandparents automatically. We ran into the alley, fearing for our lives, me carrying frisk in my arms. As we got further down, we realized that we had just run into a dead end. We started to turn around, only to see that the car was on fire, and that same man walking down the alley and towards us. My dad called 911, and told the police that there was a man who had just knocked us off the road, when the man pulled out a shotgun." Peter hugged tighter, and may joined in too, but Drake still didn't care.

"He told the police our location, and that the man was holding a shotgun, when the man fired at him. He was hit in the abdomen by one of the pellets, and he fell to the ground, as my mother started to scream.My father lay there on the ground, bleeding out, and the man stopped right in front of him. Dad looked up at him, and gasped only one word. 'Please.' The man shot him in the head. My mother screamed louder, and the man advanced on us. He aimed at my mother, and shot five times. Every one of those shots made their mark. As he walked towards me and my sister, he said one thing. 'Sorry, kid. It's just business. And your family is bad for business.' He aimed at us, and the crack of a gunshot sounded one more time, as the man fell to the ground. As he fell, I saw behind him a police officer with their pistol raised, gun smoking. As he rushed towards us, I looked down at frisk, who was fast asleep. I hugged her even tighter, the last living member of my family." Drake returned their hugs gratefully, feeling embraced for the first time in 10 years. Then it was over. They all stopped hugging, with Drake feeling a little better.

Aunt May looked thoughtful for a second, and she asked "Where do you live now?"

Drake looked at her, and replied "The orphanage near Cunningham Park." May nodded, and wrote it down on a notepad. Drake stood up, wiping the tears off his face.

"Well, I just needed to get that off my chest. Thanks." May nodded, and Peter shrugged slightly.

"Uh, would you like to stay for dinner?" May asked.

"Please." Drake replied without hesitation. "The orphanage food is just so bad."

May nodded, smiling, and said "Well, I should probably call the orphanage to tell them that you'll be coming in late."

Drake shrugged, and replied "Honestly, they're used to it. I usually just eat out with Frisk instead of eating there." He pulled out his phone, and texted Frisk that he would be getting back a bit late, but that he had left some money on the desk in their room. Thanking May again for her hospitality, Drake followed Peter into his room, and closed the door behind them. Peter sat down on his bed, while Drake got comfortable in the computer chair. Pulling out Octavius' laptop, he began to work decoding some of the information on it. His eyes widened in shock as he saw what all was on it.

"Oh. My. God." He exclaimed.

"What's up?" Peter asked from his bed, looking up from his Web shooters.

"We need to bring this to the Avengers."

"What? Why?" Peter asked, eyebrows raised. Drake showed him the computer screen, which was displaying a map with several dots sprawled out across it. "Is this…" Peter started slowly.

"A map of new york." Drake finished for him. "And you know what all of those other dots on the map are? More HYDRA bases." Peter looked over the map, studying it. "We need to show this to the Avengers. It's too much for the police to handle." Peter nodded, when a thought came over him.

"But," he started, "is it too much for US to handle?" Drake's eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked Peter.

"Think about it!" Peter said, excited. "The police wouldn't be able to handle it, because they're just normal people. But we have the proportional strength and speed of spiders!" Drake started frowning slightly.

"Well, Yeah, But-"

"We can crawl on walls!" Peter interrupted.

"I mean, we can, but-"

"We can dodge bullets at point-blank range!"

"We can?" "We have our own Spider Sense!" Drake sighed, and smiled.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Peter shook his head.

"Wouldn't you like a chance to pay Octavius back for what he did to you?" Drake grinned wider.

"Okay, fine. Let's do it."

March 17th, 2017. Universe 130321; Earth 199999.

Tony Stark was extremely busy. It was a little less than two months ago that somebody had anonymously somehow hacked into his computer, and inserted a map of some kind, with over 150 red dots sprawled out across it. He could only assume what the map was showing, but even more inexplicably, several dots would disappear from the map each week, and would never show up again after that. Tony thought that it was some kind of code, but he couldn't figure out what it meant. Why did someone send him this map? What were these dots, and why were they disappearing? What did it all mean? He could only guess, at least for now.

"Okay, I've got visual." Drake was sitting atop the roof of a warehouse, scoping out the security.

"Copy that, Spider. What's it look like out there?" **_I really need to get a better codename. But "Spider" will have to do until then._** It had been two months since Drake had begun attacking HYDRA bases, and he was getting good at it. He was taking down up to 9 bases each week. It was only last month, however, that he began tuning in to police frequencies. Drake continued scanning the environment, relying heavily on his Spider Sense to help out with what he couldn't see with his eyes.

"I count 69 guards, all armed with assault rifles. Security cameras around every corner."

"69 guards? Intel says 25, with 7 snipers!" Drake looked behind himself, and said "Well, you're half right. There were 7 snipers." As he stared at the person webbed to the wall behind him, "They're gonna be out for a while. HYDRA's upped their defenses. Probably because of me. I'll report in when I've taken down the beacon. Talk to you later, Captain Stacy."

"Good luck." Drake switched off his comms device, and, quite literally, jumped in.

"It's him!" Shouted one of the guards, spotting him, but all the good it did him. He was knocked out with a single kick to the head before he could even raise his gun.

"Shh!" Drake whispered to his unconscious body. "Don't distract the other employees from their work!" Spider quickly made his way through the warehouse, using his webs as little as possible so as to ensure maximum stealth, just as he had done the past 67 bases. It helped that his uniform was designed to provide maximum stealth capabilities. It was almost completely black, with a white spider logo on the front and back, and the entire torso had been laced with Kevlar to provide protection. If he stayed inside the shadows without moving long enough, he would be invisible to the naked eye. The one flaw that the suit had was that his movements were slowed tremendously when he wore it. But he managed to work around this flaw, using his slow movements to his advantages. This combination of his skills and gear made him extremely effective, to the point that he had already taken down 37 of the 69 guards without being spotted by any of the cameras, and in only 5 minutes.

**_I could probably do this a lot faster if I didn't bother to use stealth, and have a lot more fun while doing it, but effectiveness is more important than having fun. Like Peter said; With great power, there must also come great responsibility._** Spider continued moving through the warehouse for another minute, when his Spider Sense went off. He almost didn't notice it, because it had been tingling since he got within feet of the building, but the tingle was different. It was more immediate than the other tingle. He turned around, and it started to tingle even more, and at the end of the hallway, he saw what was causing it. As his eyes widened in shock, he quickly darted into the shadows of the room again. It couldn't be. There was no way! But all the same, there they were. They were horrible. They were maniacal.

**A/N - Aaaand cliffhanger. Kind of. You can probably guess who he saw. Up next, one of the coolest showdowns of this story. Definitely top 3. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the latest installment in this mess of a story. Please leave a review, tell me if you think I could be improving or if you're just enjoying the story, I'd love to hear from you guys. Have a good day, and I'll see you next time. **

**-SF**


	6. Battling A Doctor And Teaching A Hero

It was Octavius. He looked exactly the same as he did two months ago. _**If he's here, this must be big! **_Spider felt a rush of excitement, but it was quickly replaced by fear. _**I might need some backup on this one. **_He quickly retreated to a vantage point, and reactivated his comms device.

"Spider?" The Captain asked. "You've already taken that base off the map? That was quick."

"Actually," Spider interrupted, "I was just calling to say… I might… need some backup to get here."

"Backup is on the way."

"Great, and I just need one more thing. Pull up any and all files you have on Doctor Otto Gunther Octavius."

"Let me guess, you need me to send it through this network so you can view them to get an advantage of some kind?"

"Yep."

"Okay, you should be receiving them now."

"Thanks, talk to you later Captain." Spider flipped to a different frequency on his comms device, and called up the only other person he could think of.

"Pete? You there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Peter replied. "What's up?"

"It's Octavius. He's here." A few seconds passed in silence.

"I'll be right there." Peter eventually told Drake and they both signed off. Spider looked back around the corner to check on where Octavius was, and just as his head poked out, Octavius disappeared as he walked into a different hallway. Spider quickly jumped onto the ceiling and started following the mad doctor, wanting to keep track of him.

Just as he followed him through the door, his Spider Sense flared, and one of Octavius' mechanical appendages came shooting out of nowhere, missing him by an inch as he dodged it. He jumped down from the ceiling, to see Octavius staring right at him, all arms spread out threateningly.

"I knew that you would eventually make your way here," Octavius said aloud, his same twisted grin spread across his face. "Just as I knew that if you saw me, you would be compelled to follow me. You really are predictable, Mr Addams." A silence rung between them, Spider glaring at Octavius defiantly the entire time. "You're just like your father." Octavius eventually said. "Despite all of your intelligence, you're so arrogant. So predictable. And that makes you foolish. Weak minded."

Spider froze, his mind still focused on that comment about his father. What defiance that remained in his body quickly vanished, like a flame being snuffed out, and was replaced by something else. A feeling of hatred filled his body… no. It was more than hatred. It was pure _loathing_, powered by rage. Without thinking, he charged at Octavius. Octavius was caught off guard at the realization of this sudden rash movement, and as such was left defenseless as The Spider threw a punch at him. The punch left Octavius stunned, though only for a few seconds. But that was enough time for Spider to get his wits about him and hide behind a corner. Looking at his Web Watch's display, he quickly pulled up Octavius' files, looking for anything to help him. Then he found it.

"You know that hiding won't help you, Mr Addams!" Octavius shouted. "I could alert the entire facility to your presence at any time! You will be found, and you will suffer the same fate as your father!"

"That may be right…" Spider said, casually looking back around the corner at Octavius, "but what about _your _father, huh? Didn't he _beat _you, as a child? Prime father material right there. I can see why you became so heartless, why you enjoy picking on children, you had such a good role model." Octavius was the one to freeze this time. Taking advantage of this moment, Spider took his time to retreat into the shadows. By the time that Octavius had regained his senses, Spider had disappeared. Octavius searched frantically for where the arachnid-annoyance had vanished off to, but saw nothing. He pulled out his comms device to alert everyone that there was an intruder loose on the grounds, when he heard the speaker system activate.

"Hello HYDRA henchmen, goons, and idiots alike! Welcome to the first and last episode of my new show, 'NO HEADS TO SPARE!'" Spider's voice echoed out over the entire facility, and sounded like it was at every other Hydra warehouse in the city. Back at Avengers tower, Tony Stark could tell that something was happening at all of these warehouses, as the map was giving off a lot of feedback.

"FRIDAY," He called his A.I. "Triangulate the source of this."

"Yes, boss." FRIDAY responded.

He found the spot on the map, and said, "Time to find out what's going on for myself," before suiting up into the Iron Man MK 46 armor, and flying off to the warehouse.

"For those of you who do not know, your host of tonight's show has been shutting down several of your fellow warehouses for the past two months now. Now he stands at the center of it all, with the power to end the whole thing in one swift move. But before I stop this entire operation, I have some light to shed on you all.

"Not only have I been responsible for the deactivation of several of your other warehouses located here in big, bright, New York, but I have notified both the Avengers and the police about every one of these locations, so even IF you are able to reactivate the warehouses, the authorities will be notified about it immediately and will shut down the operation. Second on the list to tell you guys; I want you all to be aware of the fact that you've been defeated by a kid. A super-spider-powered kid, yes, but still a kid. But the most important thing that you all know is this: the origin of your demise was your one and only Doctor Otto Gunther Octavius and his _wacky _experiments! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have gained these amazing powers, as well as my mission to take you guys down. So if you want to blame someone for your defeat, blame Octavius.

"But now that you're all informed, it's time to end this show, once and for all! I hope you're all ready, because here! We! GO!" And with that, all across the city, lights shut off at about 100 abandoned warehouses and factories.

"Boss!" FRIDAY suddenly exclaimed in Iron Man's ear.

"What?" Stark asked in reply, slightly startled. "What happened?"

"All of the signals on the map simultaneously deactivated! All except one!" Tony looked at the map on his heads up display, and saw that the still active signal was the very one he was flying towards. Feeling a rush of anticipation, he increased power to the thrusters of his suit, and began to fly faster.

Octavius looked around frantically, trying to find any hint of where Spider had gone off to.

"FORE!" A shout echoed out from the shadows, and Spider came in swinging, before kicking Octavius in the chest, and disappearing once more, leaving the mad doctor dazed. "Watch your head!" His voice came again, and another kick came, this time making its mark on Octavius' head.

"You're too much of a coward to fight me head on, I see!" Octavius shouted wildly in no particular direction.

"I'm not a coward…" Spider started, before webbing up Octavius' leg and making him trip. "I'm just smarter than you are!" He finished with a laugh. Octavius roared in rage, his mechanical appendages flailing around uncontrollably.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE HALF AS SMART AS ME," He roared, "LET ALONE SMARTER, YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF SH-"

"Language, Doctor!" Another voice rang out from the roof, and The Spectacular Spider-Man dropped in from the darkness, kicking Octavius in the head. Spider stepped out from the shadows as well, and the contrast of their colors was very clear, the red and blue clashing with the black and white.

"You might be the master of multitasking 'Doctor Octopus'," Drake spat in his face, "But you still can't take on two people at once." Doctor Octopus, relentless, continued to fight with the two teenagers, something that no middle aged man should ever do or struggle with.

"You know," Drake started, "after all that we've been through, and how we've grown as enemies, I have the courage to ask: why the bowl haircut?" Octavius responded with an attempt to hit him in the head, which landed square on the side of his skull, leaving his dazed for a few seconds.

"I mean," Peter continued for him, "what kind of man just wakes up one day and consciously says 'I'm gonna get a bowl haircut?' I am seriously at a loss here." Doctor Octopus roared in frustration.

"And what is up with the octopus motif?" Drake taunted. "I mean, of all of the amazing animals you could have picked, you pick an animal that squirts out ink when it's scared? Why didn't you pick something like, I don't know, a vulture? A scorpion? A lizard even? Why an Octopus of all things?"

"Seriously," Peter added. "Octopus' are so lame! Oh no! An octopus! Better watch out, those things are real dangerous! They might shoot ink at you! What are you gonna do to us? Detach your own limb to distract us? Pretend to be an eel? Hold us underwater until we drown?" The two continued to taunt Octavius for 3 minutes as they fought him, dodging all of his attacks with ease and throwing powerful punches and kicks his way.

"I just have one last question for you, Doctor." Drake said. "How does it feel to know that you're about to lose to two teenagers? That must damage your ego." Octavius roared and one of his mechanical limbs threw a punch at him, which he dodged with ease.

"Whoops." He exclaimed sarcastically as he ripped the arm off.

"You're gonna have to take this into the shop." Peter said, catching on, as he too ripped out another arm. And together, they both ripped out the remaining two tentacles. With no more mechanical limbs attached to his body, Octavius was left defenseless, and Drake put in one more powerful uppercut, sending Octavius flying into the wall.

"That was for my father." Drake said, as he massaged his fist. They walked over to Octavius, and checked to see if he was still alive. After confirming that he was in fact still breathing, they webbed him to the wall.

"I hope that you remember what happened here today, Doctor Octopus." Drake said, as Octavius came to.

"Who's Doctor Octopus?" He asked, sounding nauseated. "My name is Doctor Otto Gunther Octavius. And who are you?" Drake's eyes widened, and he leaned in close.

"I'm the guy that put you in jail." He said, and he webbed up Octavius' mouth, too, just as they heard sirens blaring.

"I'm gonna get out of here." Peter told him, and he webbed away. Spider took the time to refill his Web cartridges in his shooters, pulling them from the utility belt he had under his shirt, and walked outside to talk to Captain Stacy.

"Captain." He said as he exited the building.

"Spider." The Captain replied, nodding.

"Stark." Spider added, gesturing behind Captain Stacy, and sure enough, Iron Man was flying up towards them at that very moment. "Although it would've been appreciated had you shown up sooner, Mr Stark, at least I know you got my message." Spider told the armored avenger.

Tony pulled back his helmet, confused, and asked "You sent me the map?"

"No, I hacked your database and installed the map directly, there's a difference." Tony opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, and he closed it.

"What happened here?" He eventually asked both the police and Spider.

"This _was_ a HYDRA base," Captain Stacy answered, "so were all the other locations on the map. Spider shut them all down." Spider nodded. Tony now felt rather impressed.

"You?" He asked Spider. "That's… not a very easy task. They're military trained, have the best gear. How'd you do it?"

"All the gear and military training in the world can't fix idiocy." Spider answered simply. "By the way," he added, now speaking to both the Captain and Stark, "There are still some very conscious HYDRA agents in some of the warehouses. Their tech won't work, but they still are active. Also, I have one Doctor Otto Gunther Octavius webbed to a wall in there, so… yeah. Good luck." And he started to leave.

"Who are you?" Stark finally asked, making Spider pause.

"A superhero that needs a cool name." And he leaped away from the scene, leaving Stark very confused. When Drake got back to the orphanage, he took off his mask, exhausted. He looked down at his mask, examining his wound through the one way mirrors he used for his lenses. He had a black eye, and on the edge of it there was a cut that was bleeding slightly, but other than that, he was fine. With that out of the way, he examined his mask more, and found that one of the lenses was cracked. He made a mental note to replace it later, and checked his watch. It was nearly 1:00 in the morning. He groaned, because he was hoping to maintain his new habit of getting to bed before midnight, and started walking towards the edge of the roof, when his Spider Sense went off. He put on his mask again and looked around. There, he saw that Iron Man was following him.

"What do you want?" He asked Stark as he landed and pulled back his helmet.

"I want to talk." Stark replied. "Why do you wear the mask?" He asked Drake.

"I've already lost enough of my family. I can't afford to lose anyone else." Stark nodded. "Any other questions? 'Cause I really need to get some sleep tonight."

"Just a few more. Why did you stop here?"

"Doctor Octopus back there landed a hit on me, I needed to make sure it wasn't serious. Yes I just called Octavius 'Doctor Octopus,' he had four mechanical arms attached to his back. You know, before I ripped them all out."

"Your suit looks pretty cool, gonna be completely honest. What's it made of?"

"Spandex, Kevlar, Plastic, and One Way Mirrors. Will that be all, or are you gonna keep me up longer?"

"I just have one more question: why?" Drake was confused.

"Why what?"

"Why do you go out of your way to do these things? Why'd you personally make sure that HYDRA was brought down? Why not leave it to the Avengers or the police? What gets you up in the morning to fight crime?" Drake thought for a moment.

"Because…" he started slowly, "It's the right thing to do. You said it yourself, HYDRA agents are military trained. The police can't handle that alone. Originally, I didn't want to get involved. I doubted myself. But eventually, I realized that I was perfectly capable of dealing with it, and even more surprising, I actually really wanted to do it. I got my powers because HYDRA had hired Octavius to make them an army of… enhanced individuals. People who could do things that others could only dream of. Octavius chose me, and he experimented on me. The experiments worked. I realized that I had strength and speed proportional of a spider; I could crawl on walls; I had a sixth sense that warned me of danger so ahead of time it could be classified as precognition; I could dodge bullets at point blank range, for God's sake! So I knew I was capable, but did I want to do it? The first answer, as you know, was no, but when I looked inside, I found a resounding yes.

"I realized that if I let HYDRA to continue to operate, innocent people could, and would, get hurt. I didn't want anyone else to suffer the same things I did. I do these things because I want to keep my family safe above all else. I live by a message: When you're able to do things like I can, things others can't do, you have a moral obligation, a responsibility, to use your abilities to help those in need of it, protect those who can't protect themselves. With power comes responsibility. And for some reason, I've been gifted with Great Power. So there must also come Great Responsibility. That is why I do these things. Why I get out of bed in the morning. With Great Power, there must also come Great Responsibility. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to bed now." And once more, he flipped off the building and away from the scene. He went quite a far distance away, then placed the tracker Stark planted on him on a random building before heading back to the orphanage.

**A/N - Well, that was fun. Right? What's wrong? Are you not entertained? Anyways, I just have to say, that I saw the new Spider-Man: Far From Home movie. And I LOVED IT! If you've seen it already, leave a review saying what you thought about it. Don't spoil it, in case anyone hasn't seen the movie yet. In any case, I hope you have a good day, and to all my fellow Americans, happy independence day.**

**-SF**


	7. Excuses, Surprises, And Coffee

When he woke up the next day, he felt extremely exhausted. He looked at his alarm clock, which read 9:27 a.m. He immediately jumped out of bed and started getting dressed as fast as he could. He was nearly fully dressed, when all of a sudden:

"You realize it's Saturday, right?" He stopped looking for a shirt, and looked up from his drawer. He chuckled. _**I really need to pay more attention to what day of the week it is. **_"What time did you get in last night?" Frisk asked him, not completely paying attention as he turned around.

"I don't really remember." He replied somewhat truthfully. Frisk laughed a bit, when she looked up from her phone and got a good look at his face. She rushed over to him, seeing his black eye and cut.

"Are you okay? Do you have a concussion? What happened last night? Where were you?" Frisk asked questions frequently, while Drake tried to explain that he was perfectly fine, and make an excuse that he was just walking through the city and tripped onto a fire hydrant, hitting his head, but frisk was too busy asking questions to hear anything.

"Frisk!" He eventually shouted, finally getting her attention. "I'm fine, but I can't tell you what happened if you don't stop talking and listen!" He chuckled as he said it. "Like I said, I'm fine. I was walking home from studying last night, when I accidentally tripped, and hit my head on a fire hydrant on the way down. I checked it out last night, and THIS," he emphasized as he pointed at his eye, "was the only residual damage. No concussion, no other damage of any kind. I'm. Fine." Frisk took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and started smiling again.

"Well,"she replied, "if you say so, I'll take your word for it." Drake put on a random shirt, pulled on his jacket, and checked his phone.

"Gotta go." He told Frisk. "Peter texted me, he wants to meet me at Dunkin' Donuts for coffee and breakfast."

"When does he want you to meet him?" Frisk asked. Drake checked his watch as he put it on.

"In five minutes." He replied, and he grabbed his backpack. "See you in a bit." He told Frisk, hugging her, before heading out the door.

"How's your eye?" Peter asked Drake five minutes later as they both sat down at a table inside of a Dunkin' Donuts with Coffee and donuts.

"It stings a little bit, but other than that it's okay." Drake replied. "I made an excuse that I was taking a stroll when I fell and hit my head on a fire hydrant, and I think that Frisk bought it, but I'm not sure. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"What did you mean last night? 'That was for my father?'" Drake thought for a bit.

"Well," Drake started slowly, "before you jumped in, Octavius mentioned my father. And… I think he may have had something to do with my parents' murder." Peter's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?" He whispered. "What did he say?"

"He said that I was just like my father: despite my intelligence, I was arrogant and predictable, which made me foolish and weak-minded. You don't just say those things about a person unless you know them and resent them. And I don't think Octavius would just spit out random lies for no good reason." Peter thought about this for a bit.

"So how are you feeling now?" He finally asked. Drake smiled.

"Victorious." He replied truthfully. "I've put an end to HYDRA's operations, Octavius is in jail and no longer remembers my secret identity, I even talked to Iron Man and dropped the tracker he placed on my suit on a random building. Things are really looking up for me."

Peter smiled, and asked "Speaking of your suit, what are you gonna do with it now that HYDRA's out of order?" Drake frowned slightly.

"I haven't really thought about that yet." He replied truthfully. "I guess I'll at least fix the lenses. But other than that, I don't know." He paused for a moment to think.

"Do you remember what I told you when you first got your powers?" Peter asked.

Drake smiled, and replied jokingly, "You get that most people want their last act to be spectacular before they commit suicide, but this is ridiculous?" Peter laughed.

"First off," Peter started, still laughing, "I can't believe that you remembered exactly what I said to you when you usually can't remember the day of the week. But secondly: I meant the part about helping me fight crime, genius." Drake nodded. "Well…?" Peter asked, leaning in closer. Drake smiled.

"Okay, I'll do it." He replied, rolling his eyes. "But only to get you off my back about it." Peter chuckled, and leaned back in his chair. They both heard the door open, but neither of them thought anything of it. Drake reached for a donut, when another hand came and took it before he could reach it. "Hands off our donuts!" He told Frisk jokingly. "Don't think I can't see you eyeballing my coffee, May!" He said to Aunt May in the same joking tone.

"Hey May!" Peter said, greeting his aunt. "Frisk!" He added as well. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, I guess that now's as good a time as ever to tell you." May said shrewdly, and smiling mysteriously.

"Tell us what?" Drake asked.

"Well, not tell both of you, mostly just you, Drake." May replied, her smile growing. "I have chosen to adopt you and Frisk!" She finally said aloud, answering Drake's lingering questions that were running through his head.

"Are you serious?" He asked May, as Peter's eyes widened in amazement. "This must be a dream. Nothing good EVER happens to me! Please tell me I'm not dreaming!"

"I'm pretty sure that if you WERE dreaming," Peter started, "then we would be having a shared dream, which is impossible." Drake looked back at Frisk, and her smile told him that May was telling the truth. Drake's eyes widened in joy, and he ran up to hug May.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed as he embraced her. "I don't know what to say!"

"You don't have to say anything else, Drake." May replied, as she returned the hug.

A few hours later, Drake looked out over the city from the same spot that he told Peter about his powers that fateful night two months ago. As he took his mask off, his uniform illuminated in the slowly setting sun, he took a good look at the city before him. He saw several things. He saw the brilliantly lit Avengers Tower off in the distance, he saw all of the pedestrians walking the streets, not a care in the world, he saw all of the taxis and trucks moving somehow even slower than the pedestrians, the same way they always did. This wasn't a perfect city, and he knew it. But it was still his home, and he needed to clean up the mess that others had made. He took a deep breath.

"You never notice it in this line of work," Peter acknowledged as he crawled up the side of the building, "but the city really is beautiful at sunset." Drake smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, "it sure is."

"The one thing you DO notice, sadly, is all of the crime running rampant around here." Drake sighed.

"Yup, that too."

"But the city isn't all bad, there's good stuff too. I mean, just take a look at the Avengers. They are some of the best people in the city, even though they're barely around to help out with the small crime."

"Are you going to take this somewhere, or are you just saying random shit aloud without any idea what you're trying to illustrate?" Drake asked Peter, looking back at him.

Peter smiled, and replied, "You said earlier that nothing good ever happens to you. I'm here to tell you that maybe nothing good ever happens to you because you're never looking for it. In a span of less than twenty four hours, you successfully landed a major hit upon HYDRA and Octavius, you talked with my idol, and you found out that you've kind of become my adoptive brother… or cousin, I still haven't figured that out. That seems pretty lucky to me."

Peter froze, as if not sure how to phrase what came next. "... And maybe, you don't need good things to happen to you, at least not yet. I mean, maybe… all you need to be happy is, well, helping others. And you've been doing that ever since we first met, Drake." Drake frowned, confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Drake asked. "The only things I did on that day was get kidnapped, experimented on, and giving middle-aged men concussions before making you think I was gonna commit suicide on the Empire State Building."

Peter smiled, an innocent and sweet smile, and replied: "That's not true, Drake. You came into my life. You gave me a reason to even talk to other people. You became the person that I could have a normal conversation with, no secrets, no walls, just talking. Somebody I could have in depth discussions with, somebody I could relate to." Drake looked into Peter's eyes, and saw how serious he was about this. "Maybe I didn't need happiness, maybe I didn't need a normal life. Maybe I, just needed a friend, and maybe you did, too." Drake smiled again, and off in the distance, they head sirens. Both of them put in their earpieces, and tuned into the police frequency.

"Attention, all units, we have a Grand Theft Auto on the corner of Bendis and 24th, hostages, car chase ensuing." Drake looked back up at Peter, and they both smirked.

"Roger that, what vehicle is the suspect driving?" Drake asked the officer.

"The suspect is driving a red Chevrolet, license plate is AMF-015."

"Sit tight, I'll be right there." Drake said.

"Glad to hear it, Spider." The officer said over the line.

"Time to go to work." Drake told Peter as they both put on their masks. And they leaped into action.

**A/N - Well, there's a sort of happy ending. If you recognize what the street name is a reference to, you get a no-prize. Hope you enjoyed, and next time, we'll be getting into a more MCU-focused plot, with the MCU movie that kicked off Tom Holland's Spider-Man movie career, even though at the time the deal with Sony was finished, Disney had an entire Civil War movie without him in it, and had to very quickly shove him into the plot somewhere, without any idea how to characterize him, so they just said "screw it" and made him Miles Morales but not at the same time. Anyways, comic-book-nerd's pointless rambling aside, hope you all have a good day, and I'll see you next time. **

**\- SF**


End file.
